


They Fought Together (One Shot)

by Silentx13



Series: Silmarillion One Shots [17]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dimension Travel, Elves, Elves never traveled to valinor, Fëanor and FIngolfin do not hate each other, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, One Shot, Silmarils do not exsist, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 21:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21152549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentx13/pseuds/Silentx13
Summary: Elladan and Elrohir are traveling yet when a heavy fog sets in they find themselves in a new world that is very similar to their own yet very different.





	They Fought Together (One Shot)

Elladan rode with Elrohir through the woods that was set in a light fog. They were heading back to Rivendell after a hunting trip. Elladan looked to his twin and smiled, “I can’t wait to show Atar what we found.”

“Yeah,” He replied with a smirk. “Also, I made a bet with Glorfindel about this hunting trip and guess what?”

“What are you going to make him do?” Elladan asked with a chuckle.

“Oh. I am not sure yet,” He replied with his smirk still spread across his face. Elladan just laughed and shook his head. They rode on but soon they slowed their horses as they heard something. It was crunching of leaves under feet. They looked at each other as they got an uneasy feeling. Their horses snorted and walked back uneasily. Elladan and Elrohir both dismounted and both drew their arrows. They walked forward and went down a small slope. They walked through a small grove of trees they both frowned as the fog rolled in thickly. They looked at each other with worry as they continued walking, they stopped as they walked out of the fog into a large clearing in the trees.

“Elladan?” Elrohir asked slowly. “Where are we?”

Elladan looked around and frowned some. When they left the fog the area around them was completely different. The trees that once seemed old and worn now were tall and strong. The sky was lite with stars but the Star of Eärendil that was always clear in the sky was gone. Elrohir looked around and then at his brother. He opened his mouth to speak but footsteps and twirled around and froze. Standing before them was another elf with fair that had a few leaves sticking out and it was messily tied back. He had light adventure eyes and he wore hunting clothes. A longbow was strapped to his back with arrows and right by his side was a large white wolf-like creature.

“Hey.” The elf said waving a hand. “Didn’t expect to see anyone else out here,” He commented lightly as he walked over.

Elladan looked at him and Elrohir’s mouth dropped open slightly. “You-u-u’re….Celegorm!” Elrohir said in slight shock.

“That would be me,” Celegorm replied with a slight nod. “Now how do you know who I am? I mean it’s not surprising but you seem rather shocked to meet me.”

“Well… you are supposed to be...well..uh...dead,” Elladan said.

“Dead?” Celegorm asked looking at him. “Me?”

Elladan nodded slowly and Celegorm frowned a bit. The wolf barked a bit and looked up at Celegorm who looked down at it. “Well someone has been listening to Curufin’s rants.” He said crossing his arms.

The wolf, who must be Huan, let out another bark which caused Celegorm to roll his eyes. “Sure,” He said shaking his head. He then looked at the twins and asked, “Okay. Ignoring Huan, what’s this about me being dead?”

“Well. You died...you got killed.” Elladan said.

“Wait! Does this mean we died?” Elrohir asked looking at his brother with concern.

“Well. Since I am alive and well I do not think so.” Celegorm said looking at Elrohir. He then paused and looked between the two. “Wait....you two are twins?”

“That’s right, I am Elladan and this is Elrohir,” He said looking to Celegorm.

“Okay. Nice to meet you, yet, can one of you explain why you thought I am dead?” Celegorm then asked.

Elladan and Elrohir shared a look and then looked back to Celgorm and Elladan explained what happened according to history how he, Curufin, and Caranthir were killed at the second kinslaying. They went into a bit more detail about how they were after the Silmarils and about the oath. When they finished Celegorm just nodded slowly and said, “Well there are some problems with that story. One, my family and I did not swear an oath like that. Two, the only things we killed are orcs, a balrog or two, and other creatures who work for Mairon. Then lastly, what the_ fatanyu_ are Silmarils?”

Elladan and Elrohir looked at each other then back at Celegorm as the older elf folded his arms a bit. They had a problem...a really big one. Elladan sat down to rub his face to see if he was dreaming. Elrohir looked to Celegorm and asked, “Uh. Where are we?”

“In Beleriand,” He replied.

“The year?” Elrohir then asked.

“The year?” Celegorm echoed with slight confusion. Elrohir nodded and Celegorm told him. Elladan looked up and blinked. “What?” He asked.

“That’s the year. What year did you think it was?” Celegorm replied.

“1711, of the Third Age.” Replied the twins together. “Maybe like 10,000 years and more into the future.” Elladan added.

“Future?” Celegorm asked raising an eyebrow.

The twins nodded once again yet Elrohir said, “Yet, I do not think from this future...since as we said, you should be dead...and you have no clue what a Silmaril is.”

“I see…” Celegorm said nodding slowly.

“You must think we are insane,” Elladan said looking at him.

Celegorm shrugged and replied with, “Possibly. I think my brother, Curufin, is nuttier than you two. Also, you two don’t seem insane and you two seemed shocked when you realized who I was-” He stopped speaking and looked to Huan and asked, “-What do you think?”

Huan barked and Celegorm nodded and replied (presumably in the language that wolf’s speak). They exchanged a few more words before Celegorm turned to the twins and said, “Well. Huan believes you and I trust him with my life. Also, my father may have some ideas about where you two are from if you do not think you are from here. Either him or another few elves I know of.”

The twins looked suprised and Elladan asked, “Shouldn’t you be...you know...shocked? Suprised? Weird out? You are taking this very well, kinda like it’s normal to meet elves from another world or something.”

“You are talking to an elf who has six brothers, one of them is a master with music and is said to have the 2nd most powerful voice there is. Another one is a great smith, I can talk to animals, my father is brilliant and is beyond a master in craftsmanship. He also created a whole new writing system to use among great other things. My uncle is the strongest elf know, I got a cousin who could make friends with a tree. I could go on about I won’t, yet, based on these things one can assume I am used to insanity.” Celegorm said simply.

The twins nodded and Elladan stood up. “So...we are going to talk with your father?” Elladan asked.

“Yep and possibly my uncle. When I left they were talking about something for the kingdom.” Celegorm said.

“Talking? The two of them? You mean...Fingolfin as your uncle?” Elrohir asked.

“Yeah. Why?” Celegorm asked.

“Well. Where we are from. Feanor and Fingolfin hated each other,” Elladan said.

“That’s strange,” Celegorm replied. “I have known them to have disagreements and arguments that could get messy. Yet, I wouldn’t say they hate each other. My uncle, besides my mother, is my father’s closest adviser.”

“Really?” The twins asked.

“Yeah,” Celegorm replied as he started leading them through the woods. The twins just followed him silently. It took them a few minutes before they finally left the trees and came to a very large clearing. A great city stood before them.  
“Hithlum?” Asked Elladan.

“Hmm? That’s right,” Celegorm replied.

“Uh. Hey, while we are walking there. Could you maybe explain this world...just so we don’t seem like complete idiots.” Elrohir said.

Celegorm looked at him and shrugged. As they walked into the city he ran over their history. Most of it was the same but there are a few major differences. One was the fact that the Valar never asked them to come to Valinor. After they captured Melkor they let them stay here and over that time they separated a bit and made a few very strong kingdoms. They did their best to keep peace with each other and fight Mairon and his army. Apparently, after Melkor was captured Mairon took over and continued on in his work. Until Melkor was released and apparently tricked the Valar into thinking he changed. He came back and joined back with Mairon and took over his army once more. There was a battle that killed Finwe but Feanor and Fingolgin pushed Melkor’s army back and Feanor was crowned High King of the Ñoldor. Also, apparently Fingolgin and Feanor were very close here and because of this the Ñoldor were extremely powerful and they had a few strong alliances. Because of that Melkor was held back and currently, they had slight peace. Yet, they had to keep alliances and stay ready for any attack that Melkor or Morgoth may have.

* * *

Eventually, they got to the castle which stood in the center of the city which is where Feanor lived and ruled Hithlum from. Fingolfin and his family lived there as well, where their other siblings lived elsewhere in the city.

Celegorm led them up the back steps into the castle and into the halls. The twins followed him closely, they were rather curious about this world. Yet, they had to get home, they just hoped that they could find a way home. Celegorm stopped outside a room and paused for a moment. He looked at them and said, “for right now you are two elves I rescued from orcs in the forest. Okay?”

The twins nodded and he gave them a thumbs up before turning to the door and opened the door.

“Celegorm! Did you ever hear about knocking?” An annoyed sounding voice said from the couch. The twins looked at each other, Maglor? Celegorm walked in, ignored what he was told and asked, “Hey. Is _Atar_ here?”

“Yeah. He should be in his study,” Maglor said looking up from the couch and the papers that were scattered in front of him. It appeared he was in the middle of writing a new song or something since his harp was laying next to him.

“Great. Can you keep an eye on these two? I need to talk to him.” Celegorm said and before Maglor could reply he walked out of the rooming leaving the twins there. Maglor sighed and mumbled something to himself. He then looked at the twins and sighed. “What did my brother do this time?” He asked.

“He’s helping us out,” Elladan said.

Elrohir nodded and the two of them exchanged glances. Maglor looked at them and sighed a bit more. ‘By the stars, what did my brother get us into now?’ Maglor thought. He then looked back at the twins and said, “Alright. I'm Maglor and you two are?”

“Elladan.”

“Elrohir.” The twins said introducing the other twin. Maglor blinked slowly and nodded. “What to sit down?” He offered.

“Sure,” they said together and sat down across from him. Maglor turned back to his papers and ran a hand through his hair.

“What are you doing?” Elladan asked.

“A challenge. My cousin Finrod challenged me to write a ballad that rhythms.” Maglor replied as he looked over the papers. “Also, the ballad has to be about the ocean.”

“How's it going?” Elrohir asked.

“Good, yet I still may throw an ink well at him,” Maglor replied as he continued to write. Yet, he jumped and the quill went skidding across the page as the door flew open. Two red-haired elves ran went skidding into the room. They looked around for a split second before jumping behind the couch. One of them ran across the table and stopped as he stood on the couch.

“For future reference...we are not here.” He said before he joined his twin. Maglor just sighed as Elladan and Elrohir covered their mouths to hid their smirks. They instantly liked these two red-haired loons, who are without a doubt Amras and Amrod. Maglor moved the ruined sheet over and pulled out a fresh sheet and began rewriting it.

Maglor looked up once more as angry stomps came thundering down the hall. A dark-haired elf walked glaring, “Where are those _araucoi_?!” He demanded.

“I have no clue who you are talking about Moryo,” Maglor said. “What did they do?”

“They dyed my armor pink,” He said.

“Well, it’s about time you got some color to your clothes,” Celegorm said with a smirk as we walked back over.

“Oh. Go step in a snare,” Caranthir growled at him.

“You first,” Celegorm said.

Caranthir then cursed at him (a bit colorfully) and then stormed off. Celegorm just smirked and said, “Love you to brother,”

Celegorm then turned and looked at the twins and said, “Come on. He’ll talk to you,”

Elladan and Elrohir nodded and stood up. AS they followed Celegorm out Maglor frowned a bit and asked, “Turko? What’s going on?”

“Huh? Oh. They just need to talk to Atar,” Celegorm replied.

“Fine. I guess I’ll be finding out later then,” Maglor said choosing to ignore Celegorm’s secrets and going back to his papers. Celegorm then turned back down the hall leading the twins down it. It took a few minutes to reach a wooden door that had a guard posted outside. Celegorm knocked and waited for a few moments before opening the door after he heard an “enter.”

He walked into the large study with the twins. A large desk sat in the center of the room with a large chair behind it. In the chair sat a dark-haired elf that had blue eyes that had a fire to them. He wore a slightly stern and annoyed expression. His clothes were a deep scarlet with a silver star etched into the front of his main tunic. To the right of him leaning against the desk slightly was another elf with dark hair. Yet, his hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. He had a far calmer expression and wore royal blue. They both had an air of royalty and power.

“So. You’re the twins from the future, as my son stated” Feanor said sceptically as he leaned back in his chair folding his arms.

“Yeah,” Elladan said.

“Hmm,” Feanor said as he narrowed his eyes slightly as he looked between the two. “Can you prove it? He then asked after a moment. “It’s a far stretch to believe, words are just one thing and as much as I trust my son’s opinion. Nevertheless, do you have something to prove you are not from here?”

The twins looked at each other, did they have something to prove it? Since in this world they would seem either like lunatics or spies trying to get information. They thought for a moment then Elrohir gasped as he remembered something he had. He quickly reached into his shoe and pulled out a small dagger. The dagger was a gift to Elrond from Maedhros when he was young. The person who made the dagger was Feanor as a gift to Maedhros. Elrohir handed the dagger to Feanor who turned it over in his hands.  
“It’s definitely your work, Fëanáro,” Fingolfin said.

“Yes. However, I do not remember making a dagger quite like this.” He replied as he turned the dagger over in his hands. “It does look far older then it should be,” Feanor said qietly as he studied the blade and hilt. He passed it over to Fingolfin who looked it over and then passed it back to Elrohir.

“I guess they are telling the truth,” Feanor said as he sat back.

“You were able to tell that from that dagger?” Elladan asked before he could stop himself. Feanor looked at him and said, “Yes.”

“Wow,” Elladan said.

“So,” Feanor said now leaning forward. “Before we discuss if there is a way to get you back to your own world or how this is even possible. Who are you two?”

“Us?” Elrohir asked.

“Yes, your family and such.” He said.

Elladan and Elrohir once again exchanged a long look. They then looked at them and said, “Well that’s kind of a long story.”

“Take your time,” Fingolfin said before Feanor could speak earning a slight glare from his half-brother.

The twins took a breath and began explaining who they were and their family. As they spoke Feanor’s eyebrow rose a bit higher and Fingolfin just kept getting more suprised. While Celegorm was holding his stomach trying to hold back his laughter but failed. Failed miserably.

**Author's Note:**

> This may become a full story at some point. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
